Roy and Riza Chapter one
by Phoenix7122
Summary: It starts off as a boring day at work for Roy and the team but Havoc want to make things a little more fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have written. I hope you like it

It was another boring day at the office, Roy played with his pen, Riza forged mustang's work for him, Black Hayate had come in with Riza, he sat by her desk and the rest of the team were bored and didn't want to work. Riza Hawkeye got up and put the rest of the papers on the Colonel's desk.

"You can finish these off" she said to him,

"Ok fine, I guess I will try and finish this big lot of papers!" he said sarcastically

As they were talking havoc had an idea

"Hey, Breda I'm bored but let's mess with the Colonel and Lieutenant!" Havoc said fiendishly

"Sure, that sounds like a bit of fun, what are we going to do?" answered Breda

"Well, how about this" then Havoc started to whisper his plan into Breda's ear.

The colonel and his lieutenant were arguing about the pile of papers that had to be done, when suddenly Havoc and Breda start to sing

"Roy and Riza,

Sitting in a tree,

K.I.S.S.I.N"

Before they could finish Hawkeye had got out her gun and cocked it, and Mustang was putting on his gloves. They had both gone a little pink.

"You have three seconds to get out of this room" he said simply

"1" Havoc and Breda were laughing hysterically now,

"2" they got up and ran out of the room laughing and collapsed to the floor giggling.

Lieutenant went back to her desk still a little pink, the colonel sat down and got on with the papers, the room was silent for what seemed like hours. Mustang glanced up at Hawkeye, he had never seen her blush and he thought she looked a lot cuter. Hawkeye looked up at the colonel, their eyes met. She went even redder and looked down. He wanted to laugh but kept it in.

The day ended and everyone had left, the only ones still left were the Colonel and Lieutenant. Havoc and Breda came in an hour after they left the room laughing still trying to get their breath back.

"Hawkeye why did Black Hayate come in today?" Mustang asked,

"He was acting strange all morning so I brought him with me." replied Hawkeye.

"Well, it's quite dark now so would you like a lift home?" Mustang asked

"Ok thank you, I'll go get my things" she said gratefully.

They got in the car and Roy drive her home. They were silent at first then

Roy said "Today was… interesting"

"Yes, I didn't expect to have to go through that." She said

"I was… err… will you..." Roy stammered

"What is it Colonel?" Riza asked, wondering why he was acting strangely.

"Ok sorry, I was wondering if you would…." He looked out the window about to finish the question when he saw Ed fighting with someone he didn't know.

"Hold on lieutenant" he shouted as he swerved the car across the road and parked perfectly against the curb, he jumped out of the car putting his gloves on. Lieutenant came out and cocked her gun, she came and stood beside Colonel Mustang.

"Ed what is going on" Mustang asked

"Don't just stand there come help, this is Envy" shouted Ed.

"Envy!" both the Colonel and Lieutenant said

When envy saw the backup he ran away with Ed chasing after him.

"Well let's just leave them to it" said Mustang "I'm sure he will be fine.

They got back into the car and continued to drive back.

"Um… Lieutenant, Do you think we could go get a coffee or something, after work tomorrow?" Roy asked still a little nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said wondering if that was what he really wanted to say. Roy pulled up in front of her apartment; she got out of the car and opened the door for Black Hayate to jump out. Roy also got out of the car, he insisted on walking her to her house. As they got to the door Riza turned around and said

"Thank you Colonel, for everything." She went in and stood in the door way, Mustang was just standing.

"No pro..!" before he could finish she kissed him on the cheek, and shut the door. He stood there for a while, not quite believing what happened in those last few seconds. He slowly started to walk down the stairs.

I would like to know what you think so please write a review. I'm sorry not much happens but chapter two should be more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Before reading this please read Chapter 1!

After Riza shut the door, she leaned against it. She wanted to know how he felt about her, was she just a friend or maybe a passing crush but she hoped it was something more. She had to find out but not yet because if he didn't feel the same way it would hurt too much. She walked to her room and changed out of her uniform into something more comfortable, tracksuit bottoms and a plain top. She was just walking back into the lounge when Black Hayate started to growl, she knew that something bad was coming.

She turned the lights off and sat in the corner of the room hoping not to be seen by whatever was coming. Black Hayate came over and stood by her protectively; the hair on his back was up, his teeth were showing, ears up to listen carefully and his tail straight and stiff slowly moving down between his legs.

Suddenly there was a crash; one of her windows had been smashed open. A man came stumbling in to the room and sat and her sofa.

"I guess she is not back yet, I'll stay here until she comes back." He then started to pick the glass out of his hand.

Riza got up slowly and crept up behind the man, Black Hayate followed slowly behind. She got out her pistol and held it behind the man's head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." She said determinedly

"ahh haha so you were here, silly me I should have checked." He said, it sounded like he had a great big smile on his face.

She cocked her gun.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"No one you know, I just saw a pretty lady come home so I followed but today you went in a car? I wonder who your little friend is!" He replied. He jumped over the sofa and pushed her against the wall knocking the pistol out of her hand.

Riza struggled against him but he was too strong, he had an arm across her chest so that she could not move then he punched her in the stomach twice before picking up her gun and hitting her around the head with the butt, she fell to the floor. Black Hayate ran and bit the man's leg, his teeth went in deep but the man kicked him off and he hit his head and lay still. He then picked Riza up then dropped her in the middle of the floor. He was then over her, grabbing her top and he ripped it off her.

She knew what he was thinking so she had to get away from him and quickly.

"Stop moving" he said angrily. He punched her in the stomach pain shot through her body, she screamed.

Roy still slowly walking down the stairs heard her scream and he knew instantly it was her, he turned and sprinted up to her apartment. He burst through the door not even thinking about a key, the door flew off the hinges, the man looked up.

"Oh, look it's the little man who drove you home! Things just got interesting!" he was not even surprised to see him; this was going to be hard. Roy ran at him jumped and punched the guy in the face, it knocked him back a few steps , giving Roy enough time to put on his gloves. He didn't intend on using them, they were his last resort. If all else failed. He ran at the man hitting him over and over not letting him gat a punch in.

Riza crawled over to the wall and she leaned against it, her vision went dizzy and there was a ringing in her ears. She then fainted.

Roy was over the man who was now covered in blood, one more hit should do it, then the man was out cold. Roy turned him over and handcuffed him. He looked over to Black Hayate who was shaking his head as if just waking up. Then he turned towards Riza, he got up and ran over to her, he kneeled down beside her. She was in a lot of pain he could tell, he went and got the first aid kit from the kitchen. He tended the cut on her face first then her stomach. After her injuries were covered he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He carefully placed her down; he took off his uinform so he was in his baggy trousers and a plain white top. He looked back at Riza still sleeping but she was in her bra so he took off his white top and put it on her, she looked more comfortable. He then placed a blanket over her. He left her room to call for someone to come and pick up the man to take him to jail. The man was still lying on the floor.

"Hey is this the guy I have to pick up" came a voice from the door way, he completely forgot he broke the door down.

"Yeah that's the man, I am going to stay here and look after Lieutenant will you be ok with him?"

"Yes I'll be alright" they soon left, Roy picked up the door and attempted to fix it, he also found the broken window, and he covered it with an old board. Then he went back to Riza's bedroom to check on her, she had not moved. He walked over to her stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead.

He placed painkillers and water by her bed, then walked over to the chair in the corner of her room and sat down, not long later Black Hayate came in and sat by the side of the bed. Roy patted his lap so Black Hayate came over to him and jumped on to his lap. They were both worried about her, but they both soon fell asleep.

Riza was the first to wake up, her whole body hurt and felt a little stiff. She saw the painkillers so she took some. She looked around her room wondering how she got their and what happened to her. Then she saw Roy asleep with Black Hayate, they look so peaceful. Then she got up and walked to the bathroom she looked in the mirror and noticed the shirt she was wearing it was not one of hers it must be Roy's, it even smelled like him but she liked that smell, it was a mixture of deodorant, burnt out matches, lighter fluid and something else that she couldn't quite figure out.

She left the bathroom but stopped in her tracks because Roy was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"yeah I'm fine" she answered, as she walked towards him she tripped, he caught her but he too fell. He landed on all fours with an arm around her. He got up pulling her with him.

"Thank you… for everything" she said placing her head on his chest,

"No I'm sorry for both not coming sooner and... breaking your front door" he said sadly

He picked her up and placed her back in bed, now she really wanted to know how he felt so as he was starting to stand up she put her hands around his neck and pulled him to her, she kissed him. Soon after she loosened her hold on him and he moved backwards. As she thought he didn't feel the same way but he placed a hand on her face and kissed her again. He got into the bed with her and he hugged her close to him. She looked up at him she could not believe it he did have feelings for her.

"Hawkeye I" he started but she cut him off.

"Please call me Riza when we are on our own" she asked still looking in to his eyes.

"Ok Riza, I am so glad you are ok and I promise to fix your door and window." He leaned in and kissed her as they kissed he opened his mouth and she opened hers without hesitation, when the stopped they were both panting a little. They just stayed like that in each other's arms for a long time, they wish they could stay like that forever.

Suddenly Black Hayate jumped on to the bed destroying the moment, they both started to laugh but Riza soon stopped because it hurt. Roy put his arms around her again. He noticed the bandage on her face had gone red so her got up and changed it for her. Then he got back into the bed and hugged and kissed her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms with Black Hayate asleep at the foot of the bed.

This is the end, please leave a review it would really help.


End file.
